Addicted: Crossover?
by ladyasile
Summary: A silly fic. HieixKurama. Rated M to be safe.


**Addicted: Crossover?**

* * *

A/N: Another product of role playing with Stratagirl. Special thanks to her and my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! I couldn't decide where to place this, so I went with the anime/manga that had more characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or YYH.

* * *

In trying to seek a place away from the sun's rays, Kurama and Hiei had entered a strange village. It wasn't easy to get in, but they managed to slip in with no witnesses. The entire journey began when they were assigned a mission to retrieve an artifact that had been stolen. And as usual, they were running against the clock to save all of humanity. However, this time the mission went wrong for them, not Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had defeated most of their enemies, when they had been ambushed by one demon. The demon appeared weak, but when they had gone on the attack he shot out his own counterattack.

Now they knew that it had been a portal, more than a attack that would kill them. It was why they were able to make their way to a village that seemed to be guarded by powerful humans. "How exactly did you say we would be able to return, Kurama?" Hiei asked, tired from walking, fighting and hiding all day long. Not to mention the heat was becoming unbearable.

"We need to find a point in this village where the barrier to demon world is weak. Afterwards, we can make our way to the Ningenkai or Reikai with little problem," Kurama explained. However, the redhead began to fall down to the ground.

Hiei reacted at once and caught his lover in his arms. "You're getting weak, fox," he said before looking around for a place to rest. A small building caught his attention. With no where else to go, he headed there with Kurama in his arms.

* * *

They were staring them both. Naruto kept trying to look as calm as possible, but the teen next to him kept glancing around. They remained in front of the class, with several eyes on them. For some reason, they were brought there to explain more about a shinobi's life. There were children and even some of their parents were present for the program that had been set up by some random ninja that had nothing better to do.

The one problem that kept them from starting was the ninja next to Naruto. He was supposed to have been the one to explain since many thought that Naruto would've done a poor job. However, the ninja had yet to open his mouth. Naruto sighed and nudged him in the ribs. "Go on," he told his raven-haired companion. "Sai say hi to the kids and their parents," Naruto whispered.

Sai stood still, staring at the children in front of him and Naruto. With one of his famous smiles on his face, he opened his mouth. "Hi kids… Want to learn about what a penis is?"

There was a silence that was best described as awkward. The children remained quiet and stunned. Some looked at their parents, either out of fear or because they lacked understanding of the situation. The parents, though, were glaring at Sai. Some even had stood up and neared both Naruto and Sai.

"What? It's natural. You can just ask Naruto," he responded to the parents' menacing gestures. Within seconds the parents began to shout and attack them. It didn't take both teens long before they ran out of the room and into hallway. At least not since it was Naruto that had pulled Sai away from the livid parents.

Out of danger for the moment, they remained in another empty room. Naruto looked out the door to make sure they had not been followed before closing it and sighing. Turning to face his fellow ninja, he noticed Sai staring at him. "What are you looking at me for, Sai?" he asked, steeping away from the raven-haired teen.

The distance between them didn't matter since Sai walked over to Naruto. "Naruto, you've got such a lovely ass." Naruto managed to back away some more from the other teen as Sai focused on reading the small book he carried around with him.

When Sai nodded to himself and put the book away back into his pocket, Naruto spoke. "Sai, anyone ever tell you that you're a little weird?"

Sai blinked. "Yes. Has anyone ever told you that you're a sexy, feral beast?" As soon as the crude question left Sai's mouth, a light appeared next to them. A short person with ruby eyes came out from the light and began to look around before his eyes landed on them. "And who is this short human? Naruto, do you think he has a small penis too?"

It seemed as the short newcomer had an even shorter temper since he took out a katana. "Why you…" Before he got a chance to finish, another person stepped out from the same light that the other had used.

This one had long, scarlet hair and it seemed almost impossible to tell the gender from just a glance. "No, Hiei!" he said as he stood in front of the short person. It seemed that this one planned on keeping Sai alive. However, Naruto didn't think that was such a great idea.

"Go for it!" Naruto encouraged the short human. All the times that Sai had taunted him made him say that, even if he didn't mean it at all.

"Hiei, if you injure you will go to prison!" the red-haired human said, voice firm. For a moment it appeared as if the human with the katana was going to listen. It seemed that both cared a lot for each other, in Naruto's eyes.

That was the case until Sai opened his mouth again. "Perfect uke," he said while staring at the human with the crimson tresses.

"Like I care, Kurama!" Hiei shouted. He shoved Kurama aside and ran to slash Sai down with his sword. However, he was stopped midway when Kurama shouted something else.

"So, who's going to shove his cock up my ass?!"

There was another moment of silence. Naruto wondered if it was too late to go elsewhere and pretend to have never seen this. Hiei, he recalled the name, was standing with the katana raised, but did nothing else. The one responsible for the silence now seemed to be blushing. And Sai ended up breaking the silence.

"… I love you."

Naruto almost fainted when he heard the words. "What the hell?"

Just then, another strange light appeared. From it, another human stepped out of it. "I don't think he's going to care about that, Kurama," he said with a mischievous grin. Naruto pegged him as a pervert. He had to be from the way he looked so cocky.

Hiei, however, did not looked surprised to see the newcomer. With his eyes still on Sai, he growled, "He's mine, bitch! And that applies to you too, detective!" The detective, as Hiei had addressed, was not fazed. His face still held the same look, but with a much larger grin.

"Kurama, want to show me yours? I'll show you mine," Sai said, fingers already at his waist.

"Sai!" Naruto shouted and ran to him. Though the teen often bothered him, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if his teammate got himself killed by trying to score with a redhead. He reached Sai's side and stood in front of him, kunai in hand.

From where he stood he was able to see all three without a problem. Yet it seemed that the detective was walking back to the strange light that he had passed through. "Yeah, well, I'm out here. Later, guys!" he shouted before the light consumed him.

The shorter human grunted. "Yeah, you better run!" he shouted at the man that had left.

At his side, Kurama sighed. "Hiei…"

Nodding, Hiei picked up Kurama and settled him in his arms. "Let's go," he said as they followed the detective back through the same light.

Naruto exhaled all the breaths he had held in. Turning to face Sai, he noticed the teen looking at the book that he had out earlier. "Want to go have sex, Naruto?" he asked as if he were selling chocolate for a fund raiser. To that, not even Naruto knew how to answer. "I may not know how, but this book will help us," Sai said, holding up the book to Naruto. It amazed Naruto that someone that talked a lot about his penis didn't even know how to have sex. Then, again, today had been strange.

Hiei looked at Kurama from the corner of his eye. "Did you… Was what you shouted true?" he asked, getting red. His lover walked up to him and kissed him with passion. From that moment, it didn't take long before both were sweaty, naked, and moaning in Yusuke's bed.

* * *

End.


End file.
